User blog:~PopTart~/Backstories for My Tributes
As you may know, my tributes didn't have very detailed backstories before the 225th Games. Here I'm going to re-write them. Maizi Maizi lives on a plantation with her aunt and uncle. They treat her poorly, almost as if she were a slave. She's been beaten quite a few times, and can't stand living there. A girl that was her good friend, and also a slave was reaped for the Hunger Games and became a victor. Her friend didn't have to live with them anymore. Maizi wants to become a victor. She plans on volunteering when she's eighteen, but gets reaped at sixteen. Whitney Whitney lives with her parents. Her father is the mayor, so her life is pretty easy, health-wise. But other than that, no. She's not very popular with the other kids, so she gets hurt by them a lot. They've almost killed her with their horrible pranks. For example, when she was sewing, they put invisible glue on the cloth, so that her hands got cut in the sewing machine. Because of things like this, she has a bit of paranoia. Lou Lou lives in the wealthier part of District 2. He's rather well-known and liked. He's always been a bit arrogant, but is normally fun to be around. He is also very convincing. When their Career academy burned down, Lou manged to raise enough funds to build it back. He does often seem to run into trouble a lot. He lives near a house of wild rodents, and they could tear down his house after a while if they needed to. That's why he volunteered. Theo Theo lived with his mother. His father ran away when he was young, for unknown reasons. His mother can be very moody, demanding, and selfish, so he's lived under her control most of his life. Though he doesn't know this, his mother was once a Peacekeeper from the Capitol who was fired, so he has fighting blood in him. He is very close to his sister Cleo, and is an outcast from the rest of his classmates. Cleo Cleo lived with Theo and her mother. Her father ran away for unknown reasons. Like said above, Cleo's mother was a Peacekeeper, but neither of them know. She's always tried to stay low, and can be very shy. She's afraid of getting too much attention, unless it's from someone mature. She helps people with their disabilities or conditions, including Mayor Finch's wife, who has a young child. Delta Delta doesn't live in te wealthiest household, but has a group of friends who are inseperable from each other. They met when Delta was in seventh grade, and a group of girls were in the middle of the road. Delta pushed them out of the way, and broke her leg because of it, but the others would've died. They all bonded immediately, and spend as much time with each other as possible. Teff Teff grew up in a rough family. His parents beat him often, and they expected him to do lots of things. His sister pretended to be nice to him, but was really trying to get him in trouble the entire time. Finally, his parents kicked him out. He found a group of kids living on the streets. They had all lost their families for different reasons, and became a family of their own. Like him, they all changed their surnames to Levigne. Category:Blog posts